thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Done Is Done
Done Is Done is the 823rd episode of The Bill After a private prosecution for manslaughter and assault on WPC Cathy Marshall during a badly supervised undercover operation, it’s clear that DI Sally Johnson’s days at Sun Hill are numbered. CID make no secret of their dislike for her, mocking up fake ‘wanted’ posters, putting them around the station as well as making loud and pointed jokes about her to her face. Seeking Acting Superintendent Derek Conway’s back up, DCI Jack Meadows agrees that as a liability, she has to go and goes to see Chief Superintendent Charles Brownlow at Area. An old snout of DS Chris Deakin’s gives him some information about a hijack the night before; understandably Sally is desperate to keep up to date with all the happenings so she can try to claw back some credibility. Giving orders to the team she ignores their protests and sends them off to investigate the hijack. Chris is sure that he knows the whereabouts of the scotch stolen in the hijack, but Sally wants everything to fall into her lap and sets up an obbo. Meeting to discuss Sally’s future at Sun Hill, Jack explains how her actions are detrimental to the whole station and they agree that Sally has to go. However, given that she is “young, black and female", they have to tread carefully to avoid accusations of racism or sexism. Raiding the warehouse where the scotch supposedly is, CID are confronted by violent criminals and manage after some struggling to arrest them all, despite DS Danny Pearce and DC Alan Woods arriving late after purposely procrastinating. Frustrated by an unproductive interview of Steve Kirk, the main suspect, Sally calls for a break and tears strips off of Chris, knowing that he’ll walk with just a charge of handling. She sends him off to see his snout again and he is delighted to hear about Kirk’s brother Phil, who may just be hiding the scotch. As Sally organises the team to raid the brothers' business, she receives a phone call, summoning her to Area, leaving the team to carry out the raid without her. Phil Kirk offers up no resistance, taking the officers straight to the stolen scotch, protesting that he’d already told his brother no and had turned up that morning to find it, saying it has nothing to do with him. Talking to Jack, Chris is concerned that his snout hasn’t been entirely honest and has attempted to cover his own back. Over at Area, Sally talks to Assistant Commissioner Hicks, astonished to learn that her name has been put forward to the Directorate of Performance, Review and Management Service. Pushed into a desk job monitoring overtime, Sally is forced to accept it upon learning that her senior officers have all met to discuss her career prospects. Bitter, Sally has a few choice words with Jack, believing Chris to be part of the campaign to get her out and sure he’ll be made Acting DI. Final regular appearance of Jaye Griffiths as D.I. Johnson. She returns for a brief run of guest appearances from Episode 154. Done Is Done Done Is Done